Season Five
Season Five of Glee: New Directions premiered in 2019. This is the spin-off series from Glee: New Beginnings (although credited under the same production), following the alumni of John Marshall High School and where life takes them and how glee is still influencing them along their way. This season is planned to span about 22 episodes. Main locations for this season include New York City, Los Angeles, Branson, Washington D.C., Minneapolis, and new for the series, Chicago. Cast Main Cast *Aylin Bayramoglu as Yasmin Ouda (21/22) *Adam diMarco as Frank Gloss (22/22) *Tiffany Evans as Monique Masterson (22/22) *Dylan Everett as Hunter Sinead (21/22) *Matthew "Mdot" Finley as Julian Novak (22/22) *Lily Mae Harrington as Valerie Othello (21/22) *Sam Hildestad as Talen Kepler (22/22) *Zoe Levin as Cara Barnes (22/22) *Chandler Massey as Emmett Yale (21/22) *Cymphonique Miller as Zoë McKinley (21/22) *Grace Phipps as Naomi Pettigrew (22/22) *Michael Weisman as Luke Queens (22/22) Recurring Cast Special Guest Stars *Colton Haynes as Michael Bauer (10/22) *Jamie Foxx as Roman Underwood (9/22) *Patina Miller as Elena Harks (5/22) *Michael Douglas as Oliver Henderson (4/22) *J.K. Simmons as Pastor Adam Polansky (3/22) *John Cho as The Director (2/22) *Whoopi Goldberg as Carmen Tibideaux (2/22) *Jane Lynch as Sue Sylvester (2/22) *Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester (2/22) *Cobie Smulders as Sonya McBride (2/22) *Taye Diggs as Ben Tremaine (1/22) *Angelina Jolie as herself (1/22) *Billy Magnussen as himself (1/22) *Rebecca McFarland as Mary Beth Carraway (1/22) *Matthew Modine as Tom Carraway (1/22) *Elizabeth Perkins as Angela Carson (1/22) *Wallace Shawn as The Minister (1/22) Guest Stars *Cody Christian as Levi Fox (22/22) *Lindsay Pearce as Harmony Stone (22/22) *Brenton Thwaites as J.T. Becker (22/22) *Lucas Cruikshank as Preston Reynolds (21/22) *Lucas Till as Tristan Wilson (21/22) *Adam Hicks as Leo Scott (20/22) *Beth Spangler as Kelsey Ubly (20/22) *Greg Gorenc as Greg Johnson (19/22) *Chris Jamison as Caleb Wentworth (19/22) *Hayley Kiyoko as Kris Tremaine (19/22) *Dylan O'Brien as Dayton McIntosh (19/22) *Cameron Deane Stewart as Evan Maxwell (18/22) *Mary Mouser as Iris Baker (17/22) *Kara Pacitto as Amy Carraway (17/22) *Katriz Trinidad as Carmen Aquino (17/22) *Ricky Ullman as Salem Knights (17/22) *Bryana Salaz as Maya Castillo-Ortez (16/22) *Elizabeth Gillies as Jo Kruse (15/22) *Alexis Knapp as Paige Layton (15/22) *Katelyn Pacitto as Samey Carraway (15/22) *Laura Osnes as Anna Devine (13/22) *Rochelle Diamante as Nicole Sinclair (12/22) *Jedidiah Goodacre as John Anders (10/22) *Emily Osment as Bridgette Carson (10/22) *Scott Hoying as Andrew Harrington (9/22) *Shannon Kook-Chun as Tsuyoshi Watanabe (9/22) *Aubrey Peeples as Beth Memmott (9/22) *Jinhee Joung as Lucy Li (8/22) *Bridgit Mendler as Beca Fabray (8/22) *Keenan Tracey as Theo Wilcox (8/22) *Sam Tsui as Chase Cho (8/22) *Arden Cho as Zee Yang (7/22) *Avan Jogia as Topher Sullivan (7/22) *Collins Key as Felix Wilde (5/22) *Neil Cicierega as Wally Daniels (2/22) *Ashley de la Rosa as Cleo Mixon (2/22) *Taissa Farmiga as Abbie del Monico (2/22) *Shane Harper as Spencer Harvey (2/22) *Caroline Sunshine as Lindsey Thomas (2/22) *Marissa von Bleicken as Kylie Elliott (2/22) *Connor Wondrasch as Connor Walters (2/22) Episodes Major Events * Trivia *